


And It Burns

by argylsocks



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylsocks/pseuds/argylsocks
Summary: Mustang might be the Flame Alchemist, but Hawkeye has more experience with the heat.





	And It Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been rewatching fmab on and off this last month, and the scene with Envy happened so I was actually struck by the need to write after.....5 years. That said, please be gentle.
> 
> Also I guess loosely connected to the other RoyAi fic I wrote ages ago on FFN; I'll get around to uploading that someday.

_"I'm sorry. I put you through something dreadful again."_

* * *

Her cheeks burn in the desert, as does everything that isn't worn away by sand. All the moisture has long gone, evaporated into the dry, dry air, and her skin itches where it peels, pink and raw, a mimicry of the other burns. Her father had been right to stop his research. If, despite their best intentions, his work became a heinous tool of war; her education at the academy, an efficient, distant death; and---

The worst burns in hell, right?

 

 

Her back burns in that room. The air flashes hot for a moment. She's screaming, lost in it, so surely the bubbling and bursting and blistering of skin is all in her imagination. Surely. But no, it's happened, and it's cool for a long time while she heals.  
Mustang tends to her. He doesn't bother apologizing, but he does ask a favor of her.

He makes her his lieutenant, just in case he has to cash it in.

 

 

When her eyes burn, it's in another room. Too bright, stark white, a large stone door refusing to open and death imminent. He enters, a furious statue, a force self-restrained. Her cheeks are wet, but the hot air still catches her face as he sets the homunculus aflame. Another wave, and they're dry. Another, and her eyes are burning.

He slumps down, folds in on himself, and they get Havoc.

 

 

Her eyes burn again, in the sewers, even as the chill invades her body. The homunculus Envy is aflame, and so are his eyes. What she sees there is more horrendous than the burning flesh or the screams. The waves of heat chase the dankness away from her, and her face is burning again. She can feel the skin start to peel, this close. She'd been prepared to fulfill her duty, but...

One more flash, and it's over.


End file.
